Surprise!
by hope for eternity
Summary: It's almost Katie's birthday, and Kendall and Mrs Knight have a surprise for her. My first BTR fic! Just some cute brother/sister moments, because they're adorable. Oneshot.


**A/N Hello! This is my first BTR fic! *fanfare* I hope y'all like it- especially my friends MusicChannySkyscraper and MiiMyselfandTime! :D**

Surprise!

Six year old Katie Knight looked up at her older brother.

"Sup'ise?" She lisped- she'd lost her front teeth earlier in the week, in a nasty encounter with the door.

"Mm-hm." Her brother hummed, bursting with excitement.

"Wha' is it?"

"A surprise!" Katie's eyebrows crinkled, confused.

"But what _is _it?" Kendall just laughed, taking the small girl's hand as they walked. It was her birthday in a few days, but he- and his mom- had decided to give her the surprise a few days early, to take their minds off the absence marked by her birth's anniversary. After all, the family was, on the whole, happy now. The hole in their hearts caused by the hole in their family didn't ache quite so much.

Katie started skipping, and giggled as her movement nearly caused the twelve year old to fall on his face. He didn't, of course. After years of playing hockey on slippery ice, his reflexes left little to be desired.

"Not funny!" The blonde whined, while the tiny brunette just giggled on. Eventually, they reached home without mishap.

"Sup'ise!" Katie yelled happily. Kendall smiled reassuringly at his now bouncing younger sister. He reached out and wrapped an arm to her shoulders, joking about sticking her to the earth and stopping her from bouncing to the ceiling like a balloon.

"Ready, Katie-kitten?" Jennifer Knight asked, smiling at the sight of her two children grinning hugely, one hopeful, and the other excited.

"Rea'y, rea'y, rea'y!" The tiny girl lisped. Mrs Knight smiled and opened the living room door.

Katie gasped and fell over in shock when the dog came bursting through the door. Luckily, though, her brother, although not quite expecting this reaction, was in tune and protective enough of his sister that he caught her automatically.

"Wow..." The little girl sighed, walking over to the dog and staring at it cautiously. The dog wagged its tail, and stuck out its tongue in a face Katie instantly decided was a smile.

"Cute doggy!" The girl squealed, and Mrs Knight sighed with relief. Katie poked a finger out to stroke the dog's head, and when it didn't immediately bark or bite her, extended her full hand and stroked down its thick fur, giggling as it turned its head and licked her hand. Kendall, having decided his sister had had quite enough of solely getting acquainted with their new pet, walked over and rubbed its ears affectionately. After about two minutes of petting and coddling, the dog walked around in a rapid circle, then ran around excitedly, although it never did bark.

"Maybe we should call her Carlos," Kendall smirked, watching in amusement as his midget sister ran around tirelessly after their dog, calling "Sto', doggy, sto'!"

In hearing this, Katie stopped abruptly, and nearly fell again. "Her?" She asked hopefully. "Doggy's a girl?" Mrs Knight nodded encouragingly.

"YAY!" Katie squealed, and the dog trotted over to her, poking the girl with her wet nose. Katie threw her arms around the dog immediately, cooing and cuddling it close. The dog fell onto its stomach, and rolled over onto its side. Katie sat beside it, smiling hugely and stroking her thick fur. The dog lolled her head onto Katie's foot.

"Can I name her?" The girl asked hopefully.

"Only if me and mom agree," Kendall conceded. She squealed in delight.

"I shall call you... Brush." The girl announced solemnly, after minutes of pondering and running her fingers through the dog's fur.

"_Brush_?" Kendall exclaimed. Katie nodded. "Nah, Katie, I think not."

"Err... RUSH then!" Kendall nodded, and looked at his mother for confirmation.

"She's a girl, kids." Their smirking mother told them. Both kids sighed in disappointment. Katie continued to think of a name, humming and talking to the dog occasionally. Kendall, bored easily, turned to his mother again.

"My day sucked. Hockey practice was cancelled, my English teacher gave us a ton of homework, Logan got bullied, our math teacher set a test-"

"Tess'?" Katie lisped, catching onto their conversation. Kendall's eyes widened.

"I like it!" He told her. "Tess. It's nice." Katie stared at him. "No? Well, do you have any better ideas?"

"Tess'... Tess-sss... Tess-a..."

"Tessa!" Kendall repeated, growing excited again. This time, his sister shared his glow.

"Tessa!" She shouted excitedly.

"I like it too." Mrs Knight offered. Both kids cheered, and Kendall sat on the dog's other side, putting an arm over it.

"How you like that, huh, doggy? Your name's _Tessa_!" The dog wagged her tail excitedly, and Katie took it as a sign.

"It's pe'fect!" She lisped happily.

And it was.

**A/N How'd you like it? This was actually inspired by my dog, which we got today :) she's beautiful, actually! And she's actually called Tessa, although she already had that name when we got her from the pound.**

**Please review :) Cos reviews are love!**

**Hannah xo**


End file.
